fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenric Goreclaw
Fenric Goreclaw Once a Gnoll washed up on the shores of Fiend's Reach with nothing to his name. He wandered into Douglas' tavern where he met a small gnome named Abraxas, and a few of the more well known Saltborn though he did not know it at the time he would soon be joining them. A year had passed in the Reach and through that time he had grown just as strong as the well known Saltborn, though his power was through Fleshcrafting making him an amalgam of different powerful creatures he had met during his travels. He had decided to investigate a little know area of the map marked by a few of the original Saltborn as the Nightmare Coyote Clan, with his friend Abraxas coming with him. They discovered the clan in an arboreal city nested in the tree tops above those who would wander through the forest. They were taken to met the Elders, which there both them would find out the Coyote Clans plight, The Demon King on the other side of the eastern mountains. Fenric and Abraxas both agreed to help them be rid of the Demon King once and for all, with the help of Hope's Redoubt who's leaders they have come to know. Hope's Redoubt pledged their assistance but another matter of importance arose that needed dealt with, odd killings in Caethe. Fenric and the other powerful Saltborn headed to the mountain a strange mist was coming from that killed most who breathed it in, but not them as they were to powerful, it was there they discovered the echo of Ora and his Herald. The Group had to fight the herald and the echo of a god before they could find out that the mountain they thought they were inside turned out to be the body of Ora himself, needing souls to regenerate and being back his power. Fenric with the help of Hope's Redoubt's Queens ,Ash and Penance, came up with the plan to divert the mist to the Demon King's lands, killing the chaff of his army and sadly a great amount of innocents as well leaving only him and the strongest of his armies. The Nightmare Coyote Clan and Hope's Redoubt assaulted what was left of the Demon King's army and came out Victorious. Fenric's last few months of his life has been over seeing the recovery efforts of the area and restoring the castle, where he discovered the hourglass. The hourglass changing his existence to a Taninim, a type of dragon. Fenric's new form would prove more useful then his old form granting him more size and strength that he could never have achieved. Fenric' after a few months of being a dragon would fall asleep for a month as his new body changed again, his scales were shed, pigments were changed and he would see a vision of Apsu talking to him, though he couldn't make out what he was saying he could feel power being given to him. Fenric woke after a month with entirely new scales from more dull colors to being a bright white and gold, after getting used to his new body and recovery efforts finished he travel to the Crystal Cities